Come to Me?
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Rei and Minako had been hiding their true feelings for each other for years and during Makoto's wedding they acted on their feelings. Will they regret what happened?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: It's time for a new story…and it will be a few chapters long. It's been a while since I've done one this long. So see if you like this one :)

At Crown

It's been a year since the girls have seen each other. Ami is a successful doctor and getting the woman out of her office was harder than getting last minute tickets to one of Minako's concert. Talking about her, she is a popular idol, not that we don't know that already. Makoto, besides being married to Motoki, has a Flower-shop and a Restaurant. And Rei you ask? Besides being the head-priest of her Shrine, a few years ago she graduated with a BA in Psychology and now has her own office. Usagi? She's a home wife, no kids yet thankfully.

"So", Ami started, "What's new?". She tried to break the ice, but none of them talked.

Rei and Minako were sitting one in fro of the other, staring at each other. Makoto and Usagi were waiting for any reaction from the pair and Ami felt very awkward with the silence on the room.

"So", Minako started with her hands crossed on her chest, "You haven't called me since Mako's wedding".

Rei looked away for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to this. Her memories were still very vivid from that night.

**-*FLASHBACK*-**

_Mako's Wedding_

_"You have drank to much, Minako", Rei said trying to take the idol's drink off her hand._

_"Shut up you" I'm 21! I can do whatever the fuck I want!", Minako said almost tripping down the stairs, but Rei grabbed her tightly by the waist._

_"Let me take you up to your room, the party is definitely over for you", Rei said walking her to the elevator._

_As soon as the elevator stopped at the idol's floor, Rei almost dragged her out of the elevator towards her room._

_"Give me the key", Rei whispered._

_Minako hand the key to Rei, "You are such a perv! Who would have thought!"_

_Rei looked at her with disbelief, "You are just drunk"_

_As soon as the door opened, Minako walked in like nothing had happened._

_"You were faking it!", Rei said pissed, "What the fuck?"_

_"I had to get you out of that party somehow!", Minako exclaimed walking closer to her, "You are such a thickheaded"_

_"Why am I thickheaded?", Rei asked sitting down at the couch._

_"Cause you can't see the obvious, Reiko", Minako answered sitting down besides her._

_"And where did that come from? Are you sure you're not drunk?", Rei looked at her with a worried look._

_Minako closed the distance, her lips a mere inches from Rei's, "Maybe you're the drunk one, can't believe you haven't noticed"_

_"Maybe I didn't wan't to notice, maybe I was just afraid to ruin what we have", Rei whispered looking at Minako's eyes, "Maybe I'm afraid to become one more of your conquests"_

_Minako smiled to this, "Who said you were another conquest"_

_With this, Rei closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply._

_"I'm afraid I'll regret this later", Rei whispered when they parted for air._

_"Want to find out?", Minako teased._

**-*END OF FLASHBACK*-**

"Earth to Rei", Minako whispered.

Rei looked at her with anger in her eyes "I'm still regretting it", she said in a low voice.

Minako sat back with surprise on her face. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Regretting what?", Usagi asked to Rei.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out", Rei answered looking back at Minako.

"So, Mina", Rei started sarcastically, "Heard your dating Zoicite"

Minako swallowed to this, "Heard your dating Jadeite"

All eyes were on Rei now. This conversation was starting to infuriate the priestess.

"What did you expect, to take a number and wait in line for a minute of your time?", Rei said standing up and storming out of the room.

Now, all eyes were on Minako, who's eyes started to water.

"Can I ask what happened during my wedding?", Makoto asked.

"Apparently the biggest mistake of my life", she answered standing up and leaving the room.

"So", Ami started to say, "I bet Minako wasn't there the morning after?"

"And as always my friend, I think you're right", Makoto answered sadly.

* * *

><p>Rei was driving to her apartment downtown. She left the Shrine when she opened her office and left one of her Priestess in charge and she went to check the Shrine at least 3 times a week. But for the first time in months, her mind was someplace else, a place she has long forgotten. Or she thought she did.<p>

**-*FLASHBACK*-**

_Morning came and she started to wake up. She smiled at the memory of the night before. Finally, she was with the love of her life, finally she had the chance to…her heart sank went she sensed no one on the room. She opened her eyes and there was no sign of the idol, only a note on the pillow next to her. She grabbed it and said:_

_"Sorry I had to leave, but I have a plane to catch. Going back to London to start recording my new album. Please call me. Minako"_

_"That's it?", Rei whispered, "I knew I would have regretted this"_

**-*END OF FLASHBACK*-**

Rei was staring at her steering wheel for the last few minutes, "I have a feeling is gonna be a long night"

_

A/N: Let me know what you think. Already working on the next chapter. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>At the Church<strong>

_"I'm still regretting it"_

Those words were still burning on Minako's mind. She knew she did wrong on leaving like that, leaving just a simple note on the bed.

"I'm still regretting it to, Reiko", Minako whispered a tear running down her cheek.

It was normal for her to visit the church when she felt lonely or wanted to be alone and away from work. But this time was different, she wanted to remember. In this very church, she met Rei for the first time. At that moment, it didn't matter who they were. They were just talking to a normal girl on a normal day. Until Rei discovered who Minako was, or when Minako made Rei believe she was the Princess, and everything turned into the "Mission".

"I miss that", she whispered, "I miss my friend, I miss the person I love. And I ruined all that cause I'm a coward"

She looked up towards the cross, "God, give me the strength to face her, to tell her how I feel once and for all. That she's not only a conquest for me, that she means way more than that"

She felt something familiar, something she only felt when she saw the priestess with someone else, or heard she was spending time with someone else. She felt jealousy.

"Do you love him?", Minako whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's Office<strong>

Rei was sitting at her desk finishing up the file of her last appointment and waiting of her 2 o'clock appointment which was schedule to arrive in the next 5 minutes. Since the last time she saw Minako, she had been trying to fill the schedule as much as possible. She was trying to keep her mind busy so it didn't think of Minako. But it definitely wasn't working. This were the longest five minutes ever.

"Do you love him?", she whispered to herself.

"Dr. Hino?", her assistant pulled her back to reality.

Rei looked at her with relieve, "Yes, Mayra?"

"Your 2 o'clock is here", her assistant answered, "She's already at the room waiting for you. As soon as the file is done, I'll leave it at your desk".

"Thanks, Mayra", Rei said standing up and walking our of her office and into the room where her patient was.

"Good afternoon, sorry I took long", Rei automatically said but no one was at the room. She shut her door close and looked around and saw a purse on the chair, "Maybe she left to the bathroom?"

"And you still talk to yourself", she herd a very familiar voice say. She turned around to see Minako leaning against the door.

"And you still are very sneaky. What are you doing here? I have a patient", Rei said not looking at the idols eyes.

"I know. I am your patient. I believe we have an hour? That's very convenient", Minako said not moving from the door.

"You've got to be kidding me, what do you want?", Rei ask sitting down at her chair, facing where Minako was standing.

"Do you love him?", Minako asked crossing her arms.

"What?", Rei ask in disbelief.

"Do you love Jadeite?", Minako ask a second time.

Rei smiled sarcastically, "Do you love Zoicite?"

Minako didn't answer and walked towards the sofa and sat facing Rei, "I don't"

Rei wasn't expecting that answer and stared at Minako for a minute.

"What?", Minako asked with a half smile.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're with a man not loving him", Rei answer in disbelief.

"I didn't say that", Minako said, "I was trying to say I'm not with him"

"Oh, ok", Rei said looking at Minako, "After last time, I don't believe anything you say"

Minako sat back and look to the wall at her right, holding back the tears that threaten to go down. She looked back at Rei and said, "I have a feeling you'll never forgive me for leaving that day"

"No, I won't", Rei said sadly looking at Minako. Her heart wanted to forgive her, she wanted to walk to her and kiss her. But her mind didn't let her. Or maybe was her pride. One of both.

Minako stood up and grab her purse, "I need to go", she felt the tears threatening to fall. She started to walk towards the door but stopped half way.

"Minako, you came to talk. Talk to me", Rei said standing up. She didn't even know where did that come from, it came out without she realizing it.

"Rei, the last thing I need now is your psyco-bale-bullshit!", Minako exclaimed turning around facing Rei, "I came to see you, Rei. Not to see a Psycologist"

Rei noticed the tears falling down Minako's cheeks, "Minako"

"I don't want to hear it", Minako whispered wiping her tears away, "I shouldn't have come back"

Rei could hear her heart starting to break and saw Minako turning around and started walking back towards the door and out of nowhere she ran towards the door and stood against it not letting Minako leave.

"What are you doing", Minako said looking at her confused.

"I can't let you leave. Knowing you as well as I know you, you are getting in the first plane leaving for London. Can't let you do that", Rei said looking at Minako.

"Huh?", Minako ask confused whipping another tear off her cheek.

"Well, you have a tendency of running away when things get though. It's like a habit you have" Rei explained walking closer to Minako.

"Have you been analyzing me?", Minako ask with a sad smile.

"Don't need to, known you for far too long", Rei smiled walking even closer to Minako, her eyes never leaving hers.

Minako was lost in Rei's eyes, "I know, you used to follow me every where. You are worst than Artemis", she smiled.

Rei smiled, "I am?"

"You have no idea", Minako said kissing Rei on the cheek, "Even now you're not letting me go, you stalker"

"Me, stalker? You were the one that came to my office", Rei teased stepping back a little, "You can leave if you want"

"Sure I can", Minako walked to the door and grabbed the handle, "To bad you won't forgive me, that alone would be a good reason to stay in Japan"

Rei's smiled disappeared and grew very serious, "You are still going back to London?"

"Rei, you know I have to", Minako said sadly looking back at her, "And besides, give me a reason why I should stay"

Rei looked at her in disbelief, "What about your friends are here? What about…", Rei paused and looked away.

"If none of those reasons are that you want me to stay, I don't wanna hear it", Minako said getting angry.

"I want you to stay", Rei said walking closer to Minako, "But you can't ask me to forgive you when I'm still hurting"

Minako looked at her, "I understand", she said hugging Rei.

This took the miko by surprise. It took her a a few seconds to register what just happened and then, she circled the idol's waist. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she was afraid to get hurt again, to stay without this woman again. But what if Minako left again? What if this time she will never return? Minako loosened her grip around the miko's neck but kept her head against Rei's shoulder.

"You ok?", the miko whispered loosing her grip on the idol's waist.

"I'm sorry", Minako whispered.

Rei tightened her grip once again on the idol's waist and briefly kissed Minako's neck, "For what?", she whispered back.

"For leaving", Minako whispered, her chest tightening, "I need to go"

The idol tried to get out of the embrace but Rei didn't let her go.

"Let me go Rei", Minako said feeling tears starting to form once again and trying to push the miko away.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you leave", Rei whispered still holding tight on the idol until she calmed down. She loosened her grip on Minako and noticed the idol was still looking at the ground, "Minako, look at me"

The idol obeyed and looked at the mike. Rei noticed the tear lines on Minako's cheeks and her heart sank. She hated to see her like this.

"Let me leave", Minako whispered again.

"The first time I let you go, you died and had to wait until Usagi reseted the world. The second time, I didn't see you until Mio attacked Tokyo. The third time I didn't see you till Mako's wedding. Then you came back out of nowhere. I'm not letting you leave, don't know when I'll see you again", Rei explained, feeling tears starting to form. She couldn't stand this anymore. The pain she felt everyday, it was getting old.

Minako didn't say anything. She caused this woman enough pain already, she now felt guilty. "Rei", she said looking at the miko's eyes.

Rei gently placed a finger on Minako's lips, "I know what you're going to say", she moved her hand to the idol's cheek, "I won't stop you anymore if you want to leave. I'm tired of chasing you down and getting disappointed over again".

Minako was speechless after hearing this, "Are you giving up on me?", she asked.

"I'm just giving you space to decide what you really want. If you want to leave, go ahead. If not, you know where to find me", Rei answered kissing Minako deeply. She didn't want to let the idol go. But if the idol was destined to be with her, she'll come back to her. She slowly broke the kill and place her forehead against Minako's.

Minako stared at Rei's eyes and saw how much the mike loved her. Rei didn't have to say the words for the idol to know her true feelings towards her. She decided she was going to fight for this woman, "Rei"

"Uhum?", the mike answered circling her arms around the idol bringing her even closer to her.

"You never answered if you loved him?"

"Oh, what are you talking about? I was never with Jadeite", Rei teased to a confused looking idol.

"What?", Minako asked, "Mako-chan lied to me? You lied to me?"

"We wanted to see how you reacted", Rei smiled.

"Did you enjoyed the show?", Minako said trying not to smile.

"Very", the miko answered kissing the idol, "Now", she said when they broke for air, "Your hour is over"

Minako looked at Rei in surprise, "Yes, doctor"

The idol smiled at Rei, "This has a 'To Be Continue' sign all over it"

Rei smiled back at Minako, "I hope to see you soon then. With a clear mind of course"

"Are you telling me I don't know what I want?", the idol said walking closer to her.

"Well then, surprise me", Rei whispered quickly kissing the idol on the lips, "Now, leave before Mako's wedding part 2 starts and my schedule magically cleans for the rest of the day"

"That sounds nice", Minako teased walking towards the door.

"You are trouble", Rei smiled.

"You have no idea", Minako said winking at the miko, "Hope to see you later"

"Call me", Rei said walking towards the door, "Go before I regret it"

Minako quickly kiss the miko again and left the room. Rei smiled, "This woman is going to be the death of me"

She saw Mayra walking towards her, "You next patient is here"

"Thanks Mayra, let him through", she answered walking back in the room.

She looked around the room to see that everything was in order. She noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. It was a sticky note.

_My Dearest Rei;_

_I wanted to know that I love you too. I see your true feelings in your eyes and I will fight for you till the end. I will call you this time. I want to make you happy, I don't want to see you crying anymore for the things I've done. Give me a chance._

_I love you; Minako_

Rei smiled and put the note away in her pocket. She knew this was going to be one hell of a good ride.

* * *

><p>AN: This took me longer than expected. But between work, laundry, cooking and writers block took me a little longer. So, let me know what you think! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry it took to long to post. Huge writer's block, a lot of work and my old computer died. But luckily got a new one so here we go! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

**-Rei's Apartment**

She sat down on her couch typing a paper on the computer. Her mind was anywhere but in her work. She hasn't heard from Minako in three days.

"And she did it again", Rei whispered, her typing stopped. A tear escaped and she whipped it away quickly, "She never called"

She closed her computer furiously and placed it to her right on the couch, "I'm getting fucking tired of this game of hers. Does she want to be with me or not"

She grabbed her phone and played with the idea of calling the idol, but she threw the object across the room in frustration, "This woman is gonna be the death of me"

She stood up and walked towards her room and sat on the edge of her bed her eyes looking at her nightstand where a framed picture of Minako and her was placed. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of the idol. She looked away from the frame and laid down on her bed.

"Just another day without hearing about you. What is so damn important that you can't even give me a call?", Rei whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Minako's Apartment<strong>

She was sitting at her bed trying to write a new song, but her mind went to Rei once more. Her schedule has been full for the past few days and hadn't had a chance to call her.

"I should call her. I can't concentrate on my work anyway", she whispered as she placed her notebook at her side and reach for her phone on her nightstand.

She dialed Rei's number and waited for the miko to pick it up. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"That's weird", she whispered closing her phone.

She stood up from her bed and walk to her closet. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. She quickly dressed and grabs a pair of tennis shoes. She put a pair of socks and her tennis shoes, grabbed her phone and purse and walks out of the room to find Artemis on the couch.

"Where are you going at the middle of the night? Is midnight for crying out loud!", he exclaimed looking at the idol with worry.

"I'm going for a ride around town. I can't concentrate on my work. Maybe I'll stop by Rei's so we could catch up or something", the idol answer looking for her keys in her purse.

"This late?", he asks with worry.

"Yeah, I have to much in my mind right now. I'll be careful", she says walking towards the door, "Don't wait for me"

"Ok", he says, "Be careful"

"Bye Artemis", she smiled opening her front door and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rei's Apartment<strong>

Rei still couldn't sleep. It was fifteen past midnight and her mind still wondered to the idol. She was starting to get restless. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her front door.

"Who could it be at this hour?", she whispered while standing up from her bed and walking towards her door. She twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Hi", she heard Minako said with a smile. She could barely see her as she forgot to turn on the light.

"Hi", Rei said with sadness on her voice, "I thought you had left to London"

"Why would I?", she asked the smile leaving her face.

"You never call. I was starting to get worried", Rei said stepping away from the door instructing Minako to walk in.

"Sorry, last 3 days have been crazy", Minako said walking in the apartment and placing her purse on the dining table, "Sacho is driving me crazy"

Rei closed the door and turned the light on, "I can see that", she joked walking towards Minako, "But why come so late. Couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"Sorry, couldn't concentrate on my work and try calling you but you didn't pick up your phone", Minako explained with a half smile, "If you want I can leave"

Rei walked closer to the idol stopping at touching distance from her, "You are not going anywere. If you don I don't know when I can see you again with that crazy schedule of your", she smiled and grab the idol's hand, "I was sleeping when you called me, want to join me?"

Minako smiled at the miko, "Of course"

Rei lead the idol towards her room without letting go of the idol's hand. She closed the door behind her and turned to face Minako. The idol closed the distance and gave the miko a chaste kiss, "You look tired. I'll cuddle you to help you sleep. I'm tired myself"

Rei smiled and walked towards her bed with Minako right behind her. The idol took the hoodie, her shoes and the socks off and laid down on the miko's bed. Rei turned the light off and laid besides Minako. The idol scooted closer to the miko and laid her head on Rei's right shoulder.

"I missed you", Minako whispered closing her eyes.

"I missed you too", Rei said kissing the idol's forehead, "I wanted to do this for a while"

Minako smiled, "Me too. All I could do was think about you this past three days. I wanted to see you"

"What took you so long?", Rei asked placing her left hand on the idol's waist.

"I worked long hours and by the time I arrived to my apartment it was past two in the morning. I didn't want to disturb you that late", the idol explained kissing the miko's shoulder.

"And what made today so diferent?", Rei asked with a smile.

"I needed to see you", the idol smiled slowly drifting to sleep.

Rei noticed that the idol fell asleep and slowly turned to face the idol and drawing the idol closed to her with her left arm. She placed a chaste kiss in the idol's lips and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep with a smile on her lips.

_'God, I missed you. Today I will finally sleep with you in my arms'_

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was short, but I needed to give an update for you guys. I'll start working on more ASAP! Please, review! I'm addicted to your precious reviews! Write you later!


End file.
